Slained On
by memewhore
Summary: When an unexpected visitor enters Cruhteo's room without his permission, a wild night is soon to follow for the bizarre couple.


When I was a chubby kid, I usually thought about how much Inaho meant to me. He usually surprises me in the shower with bareback sex. Yes, you're right. It's me, Cruhteo. Cruhteo, the man who betrayed Earth, and got his heart stolen by Inaho. I don't know what it is about Inaho, he makes my boner reach new heights. I guess you would consider it pedophilia, but age gaps mean nothing when true love is at stake. Besides, Inaho and I love to have rough sex in bed every night, and neither of us have a problem with it. We live a "normal" life, by our standards, but things took a twist when Slaine introduced hemp to Asseylum. Just as I had grabbed the doorknob, serene silence reached my ears, and flooded the reticent hallway. Grateful for a break from Asseylum's endless chatter, I immediately returned to my warm fucknest with Inaho, the bae.

I lay in bed, staring at the ceiling. The window wide open and the chilly breeze blowing in. Inaho felt the chill and scooted closer to me. He wrapped his arms around my waist, staring into my eyes seductively. I thought wow this is so gay but I love him so whatever may as well give him my flower since I'm a fuckin virgin piece of shit. His arms slowly reached further down my waist and I got horny. I wonder what Inaho is dreaming about because he is getting grabby with me. The next thing I knew, our swords were in play, and the heated battle between our groins had begun. Our violent humping somehow ended up with our hands out, a set of fingers on each dick.

"Suck my poopnoodle." I moaned as Inaho stuck his thick, sausage fingers deep within my horny hole. My asshole was throbbing; it needed some serious cracking. Like a whore's mouth with dried cum on it. As the fingers dove deeper within my greedy anus, I began to wonder; if I did cum, would it look like melted Nutella? Mmm, Nutella. "Oh, God! I-I!"

"Cruhteo, baby—" Just before he could finish that sentence, I shushed him with my anal smelling fingers that had entered his tight shithole. "Call me Commander Shitstain." I said. Before I knew it, the Nutella had already escaped my body, and not-so-sweet-smelling brown fluids covered the bed. That's when I realized… it wasn't Nutella.

"Oh, feed me your delicious Nutella, daddy!" I begged, gently gripping the base of his shaft as it eagerly licked the frosting that was dripping from the tip. It tasted terrible, but anything to please me papa. As I gently licked my way down his engorged pecker, I made sure to lick every vein. Then a small prick caught my attention. I had reached his ivory-filled sack of gold and this bitch didn't fucking shave. How god damn rude! I needed to get to those lucky charms. They're magically delicious, just like Daddy's gold mine of an anus.

I grunted, unused to the feeling of another finger inside me. Usually, it was my own. However, the foreign shape which took up the remaining space of my quivering poophole was unrecognized to me. Slowly pulling out, the finger gently tickled my chocolate anal star as a giggle escaped my lips. "Ngh…" I moaned out. The finger was still taunting me; never fully going inside, but rather _peeking_ inside my shithole.

"F-Fill the front…" I knew I wouldn't be able to take the full length inside my mouth; it isn't as deep as my perfect round booty. "I-I wanna… sixty-nine." I pleaded, I needed to have those sweet, fresh pastries jiggling in my face.

"Not right now. You've been a naughty boy… You deserve a spanking." He spoke, his voice low and gruff. Just like a real man.

As he pulled me over on his lap, I suddenly got very embarrassed. My ass was in the air.

"Commander Shitstain... please fill my bread dough with your cream disposer," I whimpered meekly. My infinitely stretchable anus was burning; starving for that thick, semen-filled Olive Garden breadstick. He slapped my ass so hard it became perplexingly hot, as if it could fry foods. So moist. I'm hungry now, "Yaaass fill my ass will your delicious cream. Fill it until it's trickling out like shit. Yaaasss omg **yaas**." My ass started to bleed, but I didn't care. I adored every moment of it. As intense as the searing pain was, waves of pleasure that rocked my body emanated from my numb asshole.

"I know what it's like fucking Jesus now. You take me to to the HEAVENLY BLUE (lol get it lol lol). I love you Commander Shitstain.."

"Cool. Ok bye." He fuckin left, meanwhile my ass is bleeding and my dick is still viciously throbbing. That bastard.

Meanwhile, Asseylum was getting high off her titties with Slaine in the other room. I hadn't noticed until Inaho walked out on me. I lay in bed for the rest of the night, curled up on blood-specked sheets, listening to Asseylum excitedly chatter about how weightless her breasts felt to Slaine.

They had sex. Probably.


End file.
